doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Two Doctors
"The Two Doctors" is the fourth story of the twenty-second season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Background information *The colour was removed from the opening seconds of the first episode in order to evoke the black and white era of Patrick Troughton's time as the Doctor. *The previous TARDIS console, last seen in "The King's Demons", was brought out of storage for a single scene in the second Doctor's TARDIS. An old TARDIS hum sound effect was also added to this scene to help differentiate this version of the TARDIS from the current set. *Writer Robert Holmes decided to include a new alien race in this story, which he named the Androgums - an anagram of "gourmands." Interviewed by Doctor Who Magazine in 1985, Holmes recalled the background to his new creations: "I had written the script to be set in New Orleans not Seville. That's why I created the Androgums - I couldn't think of any reason why aliens should visit New Orleans and I recalled it was a jazz place - but not even I could envisage a race of aliens obsessed with jazz. And then I remembered it is the culinary centre of America, with lots of restaurants so I invented the Androgums who are obsessed with food. So they went to New Orleans for the food. They stayed however when it shifted to Seville, because I couldn't think of anything else." *Robert Holmes describes the Androgums in his script as grey-skinned, with "warty excrescences common in denizens of high radiation planets." *In a scene set in the TARDIS but deleted prior to recording, the sixth Doctor explains to Peri a little of the Androgums' background: "They were the original inhabitants in this part of the galaxy. You might compare them with Australopithecus. Third zoners use them to do most of the manual work." Peri points out that this seems hard on the Androgums but the Doctor explains that they have had millions of years to get used to the situation. *One model Sontaran craft was constructed for the brief sequence of three Sontaran battle cruisers approaching the Space Station Chimera. The design is the same as the Sontaran spacecraft seen in "The Time Warrior" and "The Sontaran Experiment". The model ship was made to turn by attaching it to a small pole skewered through its exact centre and then rotating it. The model was filmed, and then three separate and different images of it turning were added to the finished picture using an image-processing device called Quantel. *The Doctor's line about Columbus having a lot to answer for was an ad-lib worked out by Colin Baker in rehearsals. *Holmes explained his decision to have the second Doctor more closely involved with the Time Lords than previously suggested: "When I wrote "The Two Doctors", it was no mistake that the Troughton Doctor knew he was being controlled by the Time Lords. The theory which myself and other who worked on ''Doctor Who began to conceive was that the Time Lords were in dual control of the TARDIS all the time. The first trial was a mockery, a public relations exercise, because the Doctor had become involved too close to home and something had to be done about him. That’s why he is almost half-hearted about attempting to escape, which normally he never was. He knew that they were in complete control and had been all along. To operate as sneakily as this, you would have to be corrupt, and that’s what came later, when I was the script editor. Did they not condemn the Doctor to exile for interfering in the affairs of other planets? And yet who had sent him on these missions? They had!"'' Links and references Cast *The Doctor - **Colin Baker **Patrick Troughton *Peri - Nicola Bryant *Jamie - Frazer Hines *Shockeye - John Stratton *Chessene - Jacqueline Pearce *Dastari - Laurence Payne *Doña Arana - Aimee Delamain *Oscar - James Saxon *Anita - Carmen Gomez *Varl - Tim Raynham *Technician - Nicholas Fawcett *Stike - Clinton Greyn Uncredited performers *Jay McGrath as a dead Androgum (1) *Laurence Payne as the Space Station Chimera computer voice (1-2) *Unknown performer as Juan (3) Crew *By Robert Holmes *Title Music Composed by Ron Grainer *Incidental Music - Peter Howell *Special Sound - **Dick Mills **BBC Radiophonic Workship *Production Manager - Gary Downie *Production Associate - Sue Anstruther *Production Assistant - Patricia O'Leary *Assistant Floor Manager - Ilsa Rowe *Film Cameraman - John Walker *Film Sound - Colin March *Film Editor - Mike Robotham *Visual Effects Designer - Steven Drewett *Video Effects - Dave Chapman *Vision Mixer - Jayne Beckett *Technical Co-ordinator - Alan Arbuthnott *Camera Supervisor - Alec Wheal *Videotape Editor - Hugh Parson *Lighting Director - Don Babbage *Studio Sound - Keith Bowden *Costume Designer - Jan Wright *Make-up Designer - Catherine Davies *Script Editor - Eric Saward *Title Sequence - Sid Sutton *Designer - Tony Burrough *Producer - John Nathan-Turner *Director - Peter Moffatt References 1985 9th Sontaran Battle Group; actor; aeroplane; air raid warden; ambulance; ammonia; Andalusia; Androgum; anomode; Arana, Vicente; Archimedes; artichoke; asphyxiation; astral plane; atom; attosecond; augmentation; banana; The Barber of Seville; Barrio Santa Cruz; battle cruiser; Bélon oyster; Berbury's noose; biogeneticist; bisque de crevettes; black pudding; blood; Bocca Scale; brain; brains in white sauce; brandy; brass band; Brillat-Savarin, Jean Anthelme; briode nebuliser; British Council; Brunel, Isambard Kingdom; butterfly; calgesic; cannibalism; capercaillie; Carême, Marie-Antoine; cat; celery; chatelaine; chef; China; chips; clam; clarinet; cleaver; Columbus, Christopher; computer; cork; corn; coronic acid; credit card; cyanide; damask; Dante; death ray; dehydration; detection beam; docking bay; doctor; dog; don; Earth; earwig; England; Escoffier, Auguste; Far Indies; Feathered Gothic; fig; fish; fishing; flea; flute; Franzine Grig; fruit; Gallifrey; gas injector; genetic engineering; graphology; Great Lakes of Pandatorea; group marshal; gumblejack; gun; ham; Hamlet; head of projects; herb; Highlander; humanoid; hyperdrive; hypnosis; Interpol; Jacobite; jelly baby; Johnson, Samuel; karm name; Kartz; Kartz-Reimer module; knife; Las Cadenas; laser; Leonardo da Vinci; Lepidoptera; linguistic neuron; lobster; Madillon Cluster; major; meat; meson gun; molasses; molecular disintegration; monkey; moth; narg; nerve gas; neuron; Nine Planets; nuclear physics; occipital bones; olive; oxygen; paella; Pandatorea; parallel matter; paté de Foie Gras de Strasbourg en croute; pepper; pig's blood; pigeon; pin galaxy; piquant sauce; police; pressed duck; professor; quail paté; Quancing Grig; Rassilon; Rassilon Imprimatur; rat; recorder; regeneration; Reimer; rho meson; Rutan; salad; Santa Maria; scimitar; scout ship; Second World War; self-destruct; Seville; shepherd's pie; Shepton Mallet; silk; siralanomode; Sontaran; Sontaran-Rutan war; Sontaran High Command; Sontaran space pod; Sontaran wand; Space Station Chimera; Spain; Spanish currency; Spanish language; squid; Stattenheim remote control; steak; suckling pig; symbiotic nuclei; telepathy; telephone; television; Third Zone; Third Zoner; Time Lord; time slip; timestream; time travel; Tour d'Argent; transmat; truffle; type 49 system; United States; vegetarian; vorum gas; Waterfield, Victoria; watermelon; wine; Worthy of Seville Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes